Depois do amanhã
by Ruh-chan
Summary: One shot pós kanketsu-hen. Depois de cinco anos ainda se adaptando à Era Feudal e a nova vida ao lado do hanyou que amava, Kagome não imaginava que o destino seria tão cruel a ponto de os negar a possibilidade de ter filhos.


**One shot pós Kanketsu-Hen. Inuyasha e cia não me pertencem.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DEPOIS DO AMANHÃ**

**.**

**.**

Ela adorava sentir. Principalmente naquela situação, tão habitual, mas que ainda fazia Kagome descobrir novas e novas _sensações_.

Como a proteção passada pelo peso de seu corpo comprimido contra as costas fortes – uma força que agia quase como se quisesse unir os dois em apenas um só – ou a possessividade com que aquelas mãos seguravam suas coxas, alegando silenciosamente que elas o pertenciam. Até mesmo o carinho dos dedos longos acariciando em movimentos circulares o tecido grosso da calça da sacerdotisa, que sempre lhe causavam um arrepio gostoso. Entretanto, a mais deliciosa das sensações era ter seu rosto encaixado no pescoço do hanyou – não tão mais deliciosa do que poder envolvê-lo com seus braços – mas poder aspirar seu cheiro, sentir os fios prateados acariciarem seu rosto à medida que os dois andavam e poder ter sua pele roçando à dele sem qualquer motivo aparente; tudo isso era simplesmente _mágico _demais para que ela pudesse resistir.

Este gesto era comumente usado como breve desculpa para dizer que estava cansada, e Inuyasha cedia sempre sem qualquer objeção. Desde sempre fora assim, Kagome viajando em suas costas. Mas ele não podia negar que adorava quando ela o pedia aquilo; ou simplesmente quando era necessário por causa de grandes viagens que às vezes faziam para exterminar youkais. Sentir o corpo de Kagome tão junto ao seu lhe trazia alegria. Um sentimento lívido de que ela era _sua_. Coisa que às vezes ele ainda cogitava, como se a garota fosse desaparecer junto ao poço quando ele menos esperasse – como acontecera assim que conseguiram derrotar Naraku.

Já havia se passado oito anos desde então. Cinco desde o retorno de Kagome.

Há cinco anos ela vivia na Era Feudal, se acostumando _ainda_, pouco a pouco, com seu dia-a-dia ao lado do hanyou– e, conseqüentemente, às não-regalias que aquele período dispunha. Mas todos estes anos ainda não foram suficientes para apagar suas memórias sobre sua verdadeira Era, embora Kagome já estivesse bem mais adaptada àquela vida. Eles ainda residiam no vilarejo da vovó Kaede, e, como era de praxe, se reuniam aos amigos vez ou outra para relembrar os velhos tempos.

A família de Sango crescia com saúde, cada vez mais e mais. Juntos há oito anos, o casal formado pela ex-taijya e pelo monge já beiravam seus cinco filhos. Três garotas e dois meninos. Todos parecidos, uns um pouco mais com Sango e outros com a cara de Miroku. Brincavam sempre com Shippou, Rin e às vezes com o tio Kohaku, quando todos se juntavam em uma grande reunião de amigos e familiares. Não se podia negar que Sango e Miroku formavam uma família feliz. O pai, a mãe e a prole. Com o extra de amigos e tios para as crianças. A sacerdotisa ficava contente pela felicidade dos amigos. Como tudo estava dando certo para eles e para todo mundo. Como as peças daquele grande quebra-cabeça iam sempre se ajeitando, pouco a pouco, conforme o tempo passava.

Mas aquela minúscula gota daquele sentimento ainda empertigava Kagome. Não queria admitir a si mesma que era inveja. Este era um sentimento feio para ser ter de alguém que a ajudou tanto como a taijya e o monge. Eles mereciam ser felizes. Sem qualquer culpa por isso.

Afinal, Kagome também era feliz. Ela e Inuyasha. Somente os dois.

Nada de prole.

Indiscutivelmente, não por própria opção.

Há alguns meses Kagome sofrera seu terceiro aborto espontâneo. Nunca se acostumaria com aquela sensação. Num primeiro instante, lá estava em seu ventre crescendo o fruto de um amor, de uma noite cheia de carícias. Fruto que ela ansiava desde que constatara a felicidade de Sango com suas crias, logo ao terceiro filho do casal. Ela ansiava poder dividir aquele tipo de felicidade com Inuyasha, mais que tudo, queria ver como seria uma perfeita mistura entre os dois. Como seria ter um filho _deles_ correndo e brincando com as crianças de Sango em mais um daqueles encontros inevitáveis.

Mas então, no instante seguinte, sempre ao segundo ou logo após o primeiro mês de gestação, tudo se esvaia em sangue. Sua futura prole fugia de dentro dela, escorrendo por entre suas pernas envolta pelo líquido rubro.

Desde a última vez, Inuyasha não a tocara mais. Ele ficou um tanto aturdido com a cena que presenciara do último aborto de Kagome. Lembrava-se claramente da garota o chamando no meio da noite, seu desespero silenciado por lágrimas enquanto ela chorava tentando conter o sangue. Tudo em vão. Havia pouco mais de um mês de gestação e aquele ciclo se repetira novamente.

Nunca poderiam ter filhos. Embora Inuyasha não fosse híbrido, parecia que o destino simplesmente os negava tais desejos. Ele sabia o quanto Kagome queria uma criança, algo gerado pelos dois. Ainda se lembrava da primeira vez que o fizeram. Da incerteza do ato, da descoberta do prazer.

Se lembrava o quanto Kagome ficara corada quando acordaram na manhã seguinte. E o quanto ficara feliz ao contatar a gravidez algumas semanas depois.

Mas, seguidos disso como um pesadelo sem fim, os abortos aconteciam. Na primeira vez a sacerdotisa ficou desolada, parecia que parte dela havia ido junto com o feto que mal acabara de se formar. Tampouco havia se recuperado, decidida a não desistir, e o segundo filho dos dois também fora abortado espontaneamente.

Achando que o sofrimento pela perda de duas crianças já fosse o bastante, decidiram tentar uma terceira vez após certo intervalo de tempo. As mortes espontâneas pareciam um distante passado infeliz, fadado ao esquecimento. Porém, o final trágico tornou a se repetir.

Inuyasha concluiu naquela noite em que vira o sangue escorrendo de Kagome que nunca mais a faria sofrer daquela forma. A culpa só podia ser dele por nenhum dos embriões vingarem. Culpa de seu sangue corrompido, que impedia o surgimento da vida.

Se fosse um youkai completo não teria aquele problema. No máximo seus filhos sofreriam por serem hanyous, não aceitos nem por youkais e muito menos por humanos. Entretanto, estariam vivos. Kagome estaria feliz. E aquilo era o que mais importava.

Por outro lado, a sacerdotisa também se culpava. Talvez mais ainda do que Inuyasha. Se a gravidez chegava a se iniciar, o problema certamente estaria em Kagome por não poder de fato concluí-las. Ela era quem matava seus próprios filhos. Por algum motivo não aparente, _ela_ não era fértil para as sementes de Inuyasha. Aquele pesar a consumia pouco a pouco, enquanto os dois continuavam a tentar e os abortos continuavam a acontecer.

Sabia que ele estava a evitando desde aquela ultima vez. Talvez tivesse sido errado deixar transbordar seu desespero para o hanyou na ultima vez que perderam um filho. Se ele não tivesse testemunhado o quanto aquilo fora doloroso para Kagome, talvez não se privasse de tocá-la como estava fazendo há algum tempo. Kagome tinha certeza que ele ficara chocado demais com a quantidade de sangue que perdera naquela noite. Ele não queria machucá-la com falsas esperanças novamente.

A sacerdotisa não conteve um suspiro. Afundou o rosto no haori vermelho enquanto sentia algumas lágrimas lhe esquentando o rosto. Dividia as costas de Inuyasha com uma saca grande de arroz, que fora o pagamento pelo último youkai que exterminaram num vilarejo ali perto. O sol se punha ao longe, e os dois ainda estavam no meio de uma floresta. Ainda haveria algum tempo até que retornassem ao vilarejo da vovó Kaede. Kagome se sentiu, pela primeira vez, cansada daquela Era.

E aquilo se dava em partes ao receio que Inuyasha tinha ao tocá-la. Sentia saudades do hanyou. Queria-o tanto, _naquele momento,_ que seu coração até doía dentro do peito. Seu corpo clamava pelo dele, e por mais próximos que estivessem; Kagome sentia que nunca estiveram tão distantes. Precisava _dele, _naquele _exato_ momento.

Antes que pudesse pronunciar qualquer palavra, viu a orelha canina mover-se rapidamente. Inuyasha parou e olhou para algo a sua direita.

-O que foi? – Kagome perguntou quando o hanyou mudou a trajetória dos dois. Caminhara em silencio durante poucos minutos, e logo a sacerdotisa descobriu o que o chamara a atenção. Logo adiante o vapor preenchia o ar a sua volta, denunciando uma enorme fonte termal escondida entre a floresta.

Inuyasha a pôs em pé e colocou a saca de arroz encostada a uma árvore. Kagome acompanhou o movimento com os olhos.

-Não quer um banho? – ele perguntou juntando as mãos sob as enormes mangas do haori. Não fosse a convivência que já possuíam, Kagome juraria que o vira corando. Abriu um sorriso pequeno, discreto, que apenas Inuyasha entenderia.

-Acho que seria muito bom. – ela deu alguns passos e abaixou-se em frente à água quente. Tocou de leve com os dedos no liquido morno. Há quanto tempo não se deliciava com algo do tipo?

Tornando sua atenção ao hanyou, caminhou em passos lentos de volta a ele. Chegou bem próxima ao corpo de Inuyasha, com os orbes azuis fixos nos dourados. Seu corpo ainda clamava pelo dele; no entanto, teria que saber se controlar para que ele cedesse a ela. Sabia muito bem que ele ficara chocado com o ultimo aborto, então teria que ser delicada o suficiente para convencê-lo de que o que estavam prestes a fazer não a machucaria de nenhuma forma.

Pelo contrário, aquilo faria Kagome extremamente feliz.

Inuyasha sentiu seu coração marchar no próprio peito quando as mãos de Kagome tocaram a superfície grosseira do haori vermelho sobre seu peito. Aquelas mãos delicadas, que tanto já lutaram com youkais por sua causa, agora dedilhavam as nejus do kotodama preso ao seu pescoço, provocando um milhão de sensações no hanyou. Dentre elas, a certeza do que Kagome queria.

Ele sabia. Sentia que ela queria tentar mais outra vez.

Mas aquilo simplesmente não era certo. Não se permitiria machucá-la novamente. Uma hora Kagome se machucaria _de verdade_ por insistir naquilo com ele. Ninguém agüenta tantos abortos conseguintes daquela maneira. Acontecia muita perca de sangue naqueles processos, e o hanyou não queria mais ver sua Kagome sangrando daquela maneira. Suas esperanças se esvaindo se forma tão trágica enquanto ela tentava mascarar seu desgosto.

Porque ele sabia que aquilo terminaria novamente de uma forma frustrante para os dois.

_Mas_, de alguma forma, a ternura passada por aquele olhar doce lhe instigava a esquecer de quaisquer futuras conseqüências. Ela lhe passava algo que dizia claramente para aproveitarem apenas o momento. E uma parte significativa dele estava tentada a ceder às preces silenciosas da sua mulher.

-Kagome... – tentou por um momento argumentar. Levantar novamente as mil hipóteses do porque não deveriam mais tentar ter filhos, por mais triste que fosse encarar tais fatos. Quando aquilo era pronunciado em voz alta, a impotência dos dois parecia se consolidar cada vez mais na verdade. Mas Inuyasha fora interrompido antes que pudesse começar seu discurso.

Sua boca fora silenciada por um beijo. Um beijo doce e suave, que esvaía de forma mágica qualquer dúvida que ambos pudessem ter. Como se nada mais importasse enquanto aquele beijo estivesse acontecendo. Inuyasha sabia que havia algo além naquela sensação, algo que o dizia que talvez aquele fosse o momento certo para fazer aquilo. A claridade do finalzinho de tarde já cedia seu lugar às cores escuras do crepúsculo, e naquele beijo o hanyou sentiu seus poderes se esvaindo. Suas orelhas caninas se tornando humanas, suas presas e garras desaparecendo. Tinha certeza que seus cabelos também já haviam aderido ao tom escuro dos fios negros, perdendo o brilho inumanamente prateado a que lhe eram comuns.

De longe, escondido entre as folhagens, o jovem monge acompanhava a sacerdotisa arrancando os poderes do youkai com apenas um beijo, a beira do lago naturalmente aquecido. Ela emanava um brilho característico, enquanto o youkai perdia quaisquer evidências inumanas aderindo às características comuns de uma pessoa normal. Nunca presenciara aquilo em toda sua vida.

Kagome afastou os lábios lentamente dos de Inuyasha, enquanto abria os olhos para fitar seu marido. Todo e qualquer beijo entre eles sempre fora algo mágico, mas certamente aquele tinha algo a mais. Assim que constatara os orbes violeta e as mechas negras em seu rosto, Kagome não conteve um sorriso. Aquele era o sinal, desta vez tudo daria certo.

Deixou aumentar seu sorriso contemplando o rosto humano de Inuyasha. A lua negra sempre levara os poderes de hanyou dele por uma noite, mas especialmente _aquela_ noite Kagome não esperava que tudo ocorresse tão sincronizadamente. Se planejassem nunca daria certo. Talvez o destino não fosse tão cruel assim com os dois,e diante de tanto sofrimento já passado, resolvera enfim os dar uma chance. Uma única chance.

Tinha certeza de que desta vez seria diferente. Nunca antes tentaram fazer aquilo enquanto Inuyasha fosse humano.

Não resistindo mais ao toque de Kagome, o hanyou pousou levemente as mãos na cintura da sacerdotisa, aproximando-a mais de si. Ela, aos poucos, ia soltando o haori vermelho que cobria o corpo de Inuyasha, desajeitadamente. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas como se fosse a primeira vez dos dois. Ela ia descendo o tecido vermelho à medida que ia tateando o corpo do hanyou. Podia senti-lo respondendo ao seu toque, o que ela interpretava como uma necessidade tão profunda quanto à dela de ter _aquele_ momento mais uma vez.

Inuyasha sentia seu corpo se arrepiar conforme os dedos finos de Kagome escorriam pela sua pele. Queria que ela se sentisse da mesma maneira. Com toda sua delicadeza, começou a desmanchar as roupas de Kagome lentamente, enquanto dedilhava suas curvas femininas que iam se desnudando carinhosamente. Fixou os orbes violeta no rosto de sua mulher, e por maior que fosse a escassez de luz, sentia as bochechas dela passando para um tom avermelhado. Não hesitante, presenteou-a com mais um beijo.

Enquanto Kagome movia seus lábios em conjunto com os de Inuyasha, suas mãos desajeitadamente tentavam se livrar do restante das roupas do hanyou. Sentiu os braços dele se estreitarem ao seu redor quando o baque metálico da Tessaiga atingindo o chão ressoou no local. As mãos dele estavam frias, e a sensação de deslizarem pela sua pele quente era arrebatadora. Queria sentir mais daquilo. Queria que ele percorresse com aquelas mãos por todo seu corpo.

Kagome sentiu suas calças ficando frouxas, e então, despencando ao chão. As mãos frias agora contornavam suas nádegas, descendo carinhosamente até suas coxas; refazendo o caminho enquanto subiam novamente, deixando uma trilha de arrepios. Por mais que o hanyou não fosse lá um exemplo de gentileza, ele sempre fazia a sacerdotisa se sentir verdadeiramente amada naqueles momentos.

Ansiosa, ela abriu os olhos e encerrou o beijo. Sua respiração estava pouco ofegante, assim como a de Inuyasha. Kagome encarou fixamente os olhos violeta. Ele sorriu torto.

Kagome estendeu a mão até a dele, entrelaçando os dedos em seguida. Ambos não continham mais as saudades que sentiam um do outro. Matariam toda aquela saudade naquela noite. E foi caminhando até o pequeno lago, que a nova esperança brotou no coração de ambos.

A esta altura, o monge escondido nas folhagens já não conseguia mais desviar o olhar do casal. Eles entraram na terma, afundaram até que a água cobrisse boa parte de seus corpos e recomeçaram as caricias. O youkai enterrava as mãos entre os cabelos negros da sacerdotisa, enquanto tomava-lhe os lábios com fervor. Ela, por sua vez, correspondia incansavelmente. Tudo parecia tão perfeitamente sincronizado entre os dois, que o monge se perguntava se aquilo era possível entre duas criaturas tão distintas. Tinha certeza que o rapaz era um youkai. Vira claramente as orelhas de inu dele no topo da cabeça, assim como os cabelos de cor incomum, pouco antes da sacerdotisa roubar-lhe os poderes.

Ela, por sua vez, era uma criatura pura. Emanava evidente poder de purificação, claro pelo brilho que se acumulara em torno de sua figura. Não entendia o que poderia existir entre tão pacífica criatura e um demônio que parecia treinado para matar.

Não conseguia entender como a sacerdotisa arrancara os poderes do youkai apenas com um beijo. Seria este o poder do amor? Capaz de pacificar uma criatura demoníaca com tão singelo gesto?

Com os corpos imersos, o monge observava as investidas do youkai. Seu quadril se movimentava anexo ao corpo da sacerdotisa, criando ondulações na água, enquanto ela o enlaçava com seus braços finos, a fim de encurtar a distancia entre os dois cada vez mais. Seus seios se comprimiam contra o peito desnudo do seu companheiro, e ela parecia satisfeita quando o movimento de vai e vem dele os fazia subir e descer junto ao seu corpo. A dança dos lábios do casal oscilava entre ares inocentes e ações extremamente eróticas, mas nenhum dos dois parecia de fato se dar conta daquilo, apenas seguindo o que os próprios instintos lhes destinavam a fazer.

Trocavam de posições algumas vezes, bagunçando mais ainda a água. Algo soava claramente ritmado entre aquelas duas figuras, tudo que um fazia ao outro parecia intenso demais.

Como se o sentimento entre eles fosse forte demais.

Não saberia dizer ao certo quanto tempo passara observando o casal copulando na terma, só sabia que por mais que tentasse se manter distante, mais seu corpo reagia ao que estava vendo. Sentia isso se evidenciando quando ouvia os gemidos abafados da sacerdotisa, comprimidos contra a pele do youkai, que não diminuía o movimento de seu corpo sobre o dela. Aqueles ruídos aconteciam tão perigosamente próximos ao monge que ele previa o momento em que fosse descoberto. E temia sua vida por isso. Aquele youkai, por mais que estivesse em sua forma humana agora, não lhe parecia _nada_ amigável.

Como o descrevera antes, era um demônio treinado para matar. Além de que, acrescida à raiva do youkai haveria o fato do monge ter admirado por tanto tempo a beleza de sua mulher. Aquilo era o que mais soava perigoso, o provável ciúme da criatura em relação à sacerdotisa.

Mas nada nesse mundo parecia mais certo a se fazer do que esperar pelo menos o ato se encerrar. Queria saber o que aquelas duas criaturas fariam depois daquilo. Ela parecia ínfima e frágil, uma presa para o tamanho evidentemente maior do youkai sem poderes. E ao mesmo tempo conseguia passar um ar forte e decidido, ainda segurando-se fortemente ao seu companheiro. Ela decididamente _queria _aquilo.

Enfim, eles pareciam ter terminado. Ouviram-se respirações pesadas enquanto o youkai deixava a cavidade da sacerdotisa, aninhando-se ao seu lado com os braços ao redor dela. Esta, por sua vez, retribuíra ao gesto, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro e estreitando os braços finos ao seu redor. Não se podia distinguir o que era suor e o que era molhado pela água da terma, a única coisa evidente era que os dois pareciam bem satisfeitos. A intensidade do olhar entre eles não diminuíra nem um pouco do que quando começaram o ato.

Depois de muito sofrimento desde seu ultimo aborto, Kagome finalmente se sentia completa outra vez. A respiração ofegante de Inuyasha batia em seu rosto, e ela nunca se sentira tão feliz. Estreitou os braços ao redor dele, a brisa fria da madrugada fazia seus pelos se eriçarem, e então ela afundava o corpo mais um pouco nas águas quentes da terma. Inuyasha ainda tinha os olhos fixos em Kagome.

Ela depositou um leve beijo sobre aqueles lábios.

-Eu te amo. – confessou a meia voz. Não que aquilo fosse alguma novidade. Viu as bochechas do hanyou corarem enquanto ele tentava desviar o olhar. Não bastava o que tivessem acabado de fazer, ele sempre reagiria da mesma forma quando se tratava de explicitar sentimentos; o que Kagome já aprendera a interpretar com o passar dos anos. O que faltavam em palavras, Inuyasha a afirmava em ações. E naquele momento, com um leve aperto possessivo dos braços fortes ao seu redor, Kagome jamais sentira tamanha certeza de que seu sentimento era recíproco.

Ela depositou mais um beijo sobre os lábios dele. Abraçou-o com força, enterrando a cabeça em seu peito. Tinha certeza que desta vez tudo daria certo.

Tinha certeza que desta vez seria presenteada com um filho do homem que amava.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Fim? :B

Olá, queridos e queridas!

Esta é a primeira one shot que eu me arrisco a postar aqui no site. Devo acrescentar que não estou tão contente com o final dela... Tenho uma imensa vontade de continuá-la. Empertigar mais desafios e lutas para nosso casal preferido, enquanto o herdeiro estará a caminho. Mas no momento a falta de tempo não me possibilita para tal. Talvez num futuro mais calmo.

Escrevi esta belezinha aqui num momento nostalgia, quando re-assisti junto a minha irmã o ultimo episódio de Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen, e, acrescido a tristeza de uma outra one shot que eu já havia lido há algum tempo atrás onde o final deles não era tão feliz assim (Inuyasha era híbrido, morreu 150 anos depois de Kagome e tals –mil desculpas a autora, não me recordo o nome de nenhuma das duas, mas vale ressaltar que ela está adicionada nos meus favoritos!) decidi emplacar uma sequencia pós kanketsu-hen mais feliz aos personagens que tanto fizeram minha infância. Sempre me questionei sobre esta hipótese: se um youkai tem filhos com uma humana, nascem hanyous, se hanyous tem filhos com humanos, o que viria?

Depois de contas simples de probabilidade em genética, cheguei à conclusão de que poderiam nascer tanto hanyous quanto humanos, na proporção de 50% para cada um (AaXaa, pra quem queira saber). Bem, não sou perita nisso, muito menos contemplo de conhecimentos profundos em biológicas, mas estabeleci que –pelo menos para a fic – os filhos dos dois sofreriam de aborto espontâneo justamente pelo sangue misturado de Inuyasha. Logo, o período adequado para gerar uma criança seria na noite humana do Inu, quando seu sangue youkai desaparece temporariamente.

Me acho um tanto estranha levantando hipóteses genéticas para seres que mal existem, mas foi necessário para poder definir de fato o que aconteceu depois que a Kagome passou a morar na Era Feudal – algo que realmente me intrigou – e poder por um fim ao problema que eu mesma criei. Enfim, acho que isso está mais relacionado a minha neurose de estudos de qualquer pessoa que esteja se preparando para um vestibular.

De qualquer forma, espero que tenham gostado da mini continuação de Inuyasha. Espero poder ter sido o mais fiel possível ao original.

Nos vemos na próxima, pessoal. Agradeço a você que leu até aqui! IAHUSIAUHSIU

Reviews se acharem que mereço. :B


End file.
